1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus, and more particularly to a backlight assembly and LCD apparatus having uniform brightness and low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus displays images using electric signals generated from a device processing image information. In order to display images, an LCD apparatus is generally provided with a liquid crystal control device and a light supply device. The liquid crystal control device controls the liquid crystal in response to the electric signals from the image information processing device, and the light supply device supplies light to the liquid crystal control device.
The light supply device may be an one-dimensional light source for generating one-dimensional light such as point light or linear light, or a two-dimensional light source for generating two-dimensional light such as surface light. The LCD apparatus employs the one-dimensional light source such as a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) generating one-dimensional light.
However, the length of a CCFL becomes longer as the display size of an LCD apparatus becomes larger. Where the length of a CCFL becomes longer, a voltage for driving the CCFL, heat emitted from the CCFL and power consumption in the CCFL increase. Also, since the weight of a CCFL increases in accordance with increase in its length, the CCFL may be bent, thereby deteriorating display quality of the LCD apparatus.